shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyumi Mizuhara
}} Fuyumi Mizuhara (水原 冬美 Mizuhara Fuyumi) is a 79th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. She is the owner and head chef of the Italian restaurant, Ristorante F. Appearance Fuyumi has a short brown hair stopping just below her ears. Her eyes are sharp, but slack compared to most other female characters. She wears a typical Italian chef's uniform and a neckerchief. During her days in Tōtsuki, her hair was slightly longer, reaching just bellow her chin. She also wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform during her academy days. Personality Fuyumi is a woman of few words who gives off a rather lazy, uninterested aura. She rarely speaks, and whenever she does, her speech is short, blunt, and frank. She is close to her fellow 79th Generation Alumnus, Kojirō Shinomiya, though she mocks him whenever she can. After the camp, she shows interest in Sōma, hoping to recruit him into her restaurant. It is also hinted that she had a crush on Kojirō, but it is unspecified if she still holds those feelings. History Little is known abut Fuyumi's days in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, however she was among the few of the 79th Tōtsuki Generation to graduate and by the end of her school life, Fuyumi held the second seat of the Elite Ten Council. She is well acquainted with her fellow 79th Generation classmate, Kojirō Shinomiya who had held the first seat in the Elite Ten, and the 80th Tōtsuki Generation students Hinako Inui and Donato Gotōda. Fuyumi developed a rivalry with Kojirō when he got a higher grade than her in an Italian Cuisine assignment and would sometimes have unofficial cooking duels. At their graduation, Hinako worried that Shinomiya's abrasive personality would cause him to be an outcast in France, and Fuyumi agreed. But seeing Shinomiya's determination, Fuyumi wished him well as they left the academy. Fuyumi went on to own her own Italian restaurant, Ristorante F. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Hellish Training Camp Arc Fuyumi was recruited as an instructor for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. As Roland Chapelle introduced the alumni, Fuyumi entered the room with her fellow alumni. After the opening ceremony, Fuyumi headed to her station for the camp. Second Day Main article: [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' Gin asked Fuyumi to act as a judge for an unofficial Shokugeki. Donato worried what would happen if Chapelle caught wind of the unofficial Shokugeki, but Fuyumi said that she would flee and blame the situation on Shinomiya. Without further delay, Dōjima began the Shokugeki. As Megumi tensed up from the pressure, she watched in surprise as Sōma clapped on Megumi's hands to rid her of her fears. As Sōma assisted Megumi through the challenge, Fuyumi showed particular interest in him. Once the cooking time expired, Fuyumi sat alongside her fellow Alumni judges as Shinomiya presented his dish first, a Chou Farci. The flavor caused her to shudder in ecstasy and Shinomiya asked her what she thought about the dish. She joked that if it could have removed all memories of Shinomiya, it would have been perfect. Nevertheless, she found the dish to be excellent. Megumi presented next with her Rainbow Terrine. Despite Megumi's fears, Fuyumi and the other judges found the dish to be delicious. The reception from the judges are positive with Megumi recieving nicknames based on Japanese Yōkai, which Fuyumi wonders why they chose them as a basis for comparison. With the judging now complete, Dōjima handed each of the judges a coin to place in either Shinomiya plate or Megumi and Sōma's plate. In the end, Fuyumi and the other judges placed their coins into Shinomiya's plate. Though Shinomiya won the duel, Dōjima did the unexpected and placed a coin into Megumi's plate. After Dōjima handed Shinomiya a coin and made him eat Megumi's dish, he dropped his coin into her plate. Shinomiya asked Megumi if she used all-spice. Fuyumi noted of its aroma removing properties, but after hearing Megumi say that she used it to aid the Alumni's digestion since they were eating all day, Fuyumi and the other judges were touched by her kindness, though Fuyumi teased Hinako's favoritism for Megumi. With Hinako's final impromptu vote, the duel resulted in a tie. The Final Day Fuyumi is not seen again until the final day of the camp where she joins is her fellow alumni to cook and serve their specialty dishes to the 628 students who passed the camp. As Sōma and Megumi prepared to leave the Hotel, they bumped into Shinomiya who was preparing to leave. Fuyumi and the rest of the Alumni meet up and bid farewell to Shinomiya. Afterward, unlike Donato and Hinako, Fuyumi decided to ask Sōma to work in her restaurant, but Sōma declined her offer as his future was meant for Restaurant Yukihira. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Months later, Fuyumi was invited to return to Tōtsuki to participate as a guest judge for the Semifinal rounds of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, along with Hinako and Dōjima. First Semifinal Main article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki The first match was between Sōma Yukihira and Subaru Mimasaka. During the cooking period, Fuyumi watched as fellow judge and alumni Taki Tsunozaki argued with Hinako. When Hinako asked or her assistance, Fuyumi told Taki to stop insulting Hinako, which she complied, much to Hinako's annoyance. As the judges watch Sōma cook, she was impressed and surprised by Sōma's choice of beef tail for his stew base. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Fuyumi arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo trial run period along with Roland and several other Alumni members thanks to reservations by Kojirō. Afterwards, Fuyumi proceeded to enjoy her meal alongside the other guests. Cooking Style Mizuhara is the owner and head chef of Ristorante F, ''an Italian restaurant. Clubs * [[Elite Ten Council|'Elite Ten Council']] - During her time in Tōtsuki, Fuyumi managed to become the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Trivia *Fuyumi means ''Winter beauty. Mizuhara means Water field. *In chapter 22 as the Shokugeki began, Fuyumi sat in her chair similar to L from Death Note. Navigation zh:水原冬美 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:79th Generation Students Category:Judge Category:Elite Ten Council